Uchiha Miku
, Jar of Poison Technique, Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique, Poison Cloud Technique,Nano-Sized Venomous Insects,Insect clone technique, Insect cocoon technique, Insect Jamming Technique, Iron Mountain Learning, Secret Technique Insect Gathering, Secret Technique Insect Sphere, Secret Technique Insect Tornado, Spindle Formation , Water Release: Storm Upheaval, Water Clone Technique, Water Release: Tearing Torrent, Water Release: Water Dragon Technique, Black Rain Technique, Water Release: Water Shark Bullet, , Shadow clone jutsu, Shadow clone explosion , Crow Ephemeral , Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo, Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, Kotoamatsukami |tools= }} History Miku hailed from the island village know today as Kirigakure no sato. As she grew up aspiring to be a kunoichi one day she took up training with her parents, and friends. Practicing herself in the art of kyūdō one day she had a near fatal accident. It was during this time she awakened her powerful doujutsu known as sharingan. As her world around her slowly became surreal through her enhanced vision she became confused. After learning the shocking revelation that she was indeed a mixed breed of uchiha and aburame she lost control of her insects. This would prove fatal as the insects slaughtered her parents, awakening her mangekyou sharingan. The tragedy was so unbarring she promised herself to master her abilities, to never lose control again. After studying the sharingan abilities, she took her mothers eyes into her own awakening her mother's visual jutsu. This included the kotamatsukami ability. Now mastering and awakening susanoo, and her Nanosaizu no dokumushi, she promises to protect her new parents. Even if it costs her her life. Appearance Miku is a light dark-skinned ninja who has onyx eyes and black long hair. As a young child, her bangs hung above her eyes. Later, they would hang on both sides of her face to roughly frame her cheeks. Miku wears a white long-sleeved shirt, similar in appearance to the lavender long-sleeved shirt worn by Kimimaro and which was open at the torso and her chest wrapped in bandages, with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. She wore dark black pants. Abilities Hailing from both the Uchiha and Aburame Ichizoku Miku has vast access to the various abilities of both clans. Whether it's her Mangekyou sharingan, or her Kikaichu beetles she is a deadly force to be reckoned with. Along with her kikaichu insects she has also taken up hosting the Nanosaizu insects, ones that are able to quickly poison anyone she or they touch. Along with that Miku has also gained the ability to use kotamatsukami, a very powerful doujutsu of the Uchiha. kyūdō Aside from her unbelievable gifts of ninjutsu mastery, Miku has also branched off to another amazing ability. Know as kyūdō (Archery) she has developed her own personal skills of perfecting it. With great natural balance and precision (along with sharingan) she is capable of hitting hitting her target at a very high percentage rate. Being adept at various ranges, along with firing a shot on target by falling in any direction makes her a tough foe to deal with altogether. She normally carries a golden bow with her. (With red sleeved arrows.) Category:Female